


Forbidden Fruit

by UltimateFangirl125



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: I'm so lonely, M/M, So yeah, also just a forenote, also more Queen songs, also they chase each other around and its p cute, and they don't know they're doing somewhat sensual things, as cute as this one is, but i guess you can imagine them as whatever age makes you comfortable, enjoy, fair warning, i imagine them being like in the 12-15 age range for this, i never specify, if you don't like the idea of eli and tretij smooching as teenagers probably don't read this?, ily girl, it's all instinct, its happened before tbh, just in case anyone manages to think that about me???, just read and enjoy okay?, just smoochies, kinda like the blue lagoon, more eli/mantis smooches from yours truly, not even implied sex, ok enjoy it guys, ok good, ok this is a lot of tags, ok we good, picnics popsicles and smooches, r&r pls, shoutout to riley i gues, the author does not condone sexual relations with minors in any way shape or form, there's no sex btw, they also french kiss in it, tiny boys and tiny kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFangirl125/pseuds/UltimateFangirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, but what happens when the snake is tempted with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Forbidden Fruit

Eli walked along, carrying a radio and a basket in his arms. He and Mantis were planning on meeting up in their hiding place to have a picnic. Their hiding place was a platform that wasn’t being used at the moment, and sat in a nice patch of sunshine. The warm summer wind blew through Eli’s messy hair, and brought with it the briny smell of the ocean. As he climbed up the steps, he felt his heart begin to race. Any time spent with Mantis was enjoyable, and today would be no exception. He didn’t know why he always got so nervous and trembly all over when he thought about his friend, but he wasn’t complaining. It was a nice feeling, though it made his stomach feel like it was tied in knots and his heart flutter like a butterfly’s wings. When Eli reached the top of the stairs, he froze for a moment to take in the sight before him.  
Mantis sat there, legs tucked underneath him; face unmasked and turned to the sun. His eyes were closed, as if he were in deep thought, and his red curls blew around his face in the wind. Eli felt the air leave his lungs and heat rise in his cheeks, wanting nothing more than to just stay completely still and admire Mantis’ beauty forever. Suddenly, Mantis turned to face him and smiled wide, silver eyes sparkling like diamonds when he saw his friend. Eli’s knees suddenly felt weak, and he turned away and blushed, embarrassed for staring.  
“Well don’t just stand there, silly. Come up and sit with me!” Mantis giggled, using his psychokinesis to lift Eli up and place him across from him on the blanket he was sitting on.  
“R-right. Sorry. I was just… Thinking.”  
“You shouldn’t try to lie to me, Eli. I can read your mind, you know.” Mantis smirked, taking the picnic basket from his friend and beginning to set out the food. Eli felt his face flush, and he set the radio down.  
“Erm… Well… I um, I brought my Queen tape. There’s a song I think you might like…” He mumbled, popping the tape in the radio and turning it on. He found the song. It was one called “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” and as the jaunty tune began, Mantis smiled shyly.  
“So, you brought sandwiches and juice, right?” he asked.  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna get us some popsicles after we eat. Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you eat before. You’re so skinny.” Eli responded.  
“Well, when you don’t have a home, it’s kind of hard to get three meals a day. I usually steal an apple or something from the mess hall.” Mantis replied casually, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
“Ah, I understand.” Eli said, ripping the crust off his own sandwich before taking a bite. “So, what do you think? Of the song, I mean?”  
“I like it. It’s very bouncy.”  
“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Eli smiled, praying silently that Mantis would get the hint he had given by playing the song. Even if he didn’t get it, it would be easy for him to figure it out, what with their mental link and all. He was almost positive Mantis had him pinned already, and was just waiting for the right moment to spring it on Eli when he least expected it and make him look like a fool. Mantis was cruel like that.  
***  
The two boys sat together, lunch long finished, and leaned against the wall behind them. They had split a twin Popsicle, bright red in color, and now sat quietly to watch the ocean waves bob up and down. Eli sucked the flavored juice out of the tip of his Popsicle before biting off the now plain ice to chew. He looked over at his friend, and sighed almost imperceptibly.  
The setting sun seemed to make Mantis’ hair look like fire, and he had rolled his sleeves down, exposing long, skinny arms. His lips were stained red from his treat, and juice ran down the stick over his fingers. He looked over at Eli curiously while in the middle of enjoying his dessert, and smiled around the Popsicle. He bit a piece off it and swallowed, looking like he was wearing some kind of cherry red lipstick. Mantis stuck his red-dyed tongue out at Eli playfully, pulling a giggle from the blonde.  
“Your tongue’s all red, you clod.” He laughed.  
“I know,” Mantis said, putting his tongue back in its rightful place and rolling his eyes, “That’s why I stuck it out at you, Ellie.” He smirked, knowing how much it both angered and amused Eli when Mantis mispronounced his name.  
“Oh, shut up!” Eli laughed before going back to his quickly melting Popsicle. The two boys sat in silence for awhile, and finished off their treats before one of them spoke again.  
“Hey Ellie, how much does it cost a pirate to get his ears pierced?” Mantis read off the Popsicle stick, grinning.  
“I dunno,” Eli sighed in feigned exasperation, “how much?”  
“A buccaneer!” Mantis giggled, flinging the stick at his friend.  
“Gah! Oh gross, it’s all sticky! You’re not getting away wit that!” Eli laughed before tossing his own stick aside and pinning his friend to the ground.  
“No!” Mantis squealed amidst giggles, “Get off!”  
“Not until you apologize!” Eli chuckled.  
“You’ll never take me alive!” Mantis retorted before teleporting a few feet behind Eli. The blonde fell onto his stomach now that the boy he was pinning down was gone. “Come catch me!” Mantis cried. Eli stood up and began to chase his friend, Mantis letting out loud squealing giggles as he ran away. The two boys ran all over the base, slamming into soldiers and tripping over their own feet as they chased each other. They ran until they couldn’t breathe anymore, and they ended up back where they began, collapsing to the ground and gasping for air.  
Once they had caught their breath, they fell into a fit of giggles and moved to lean against the wall they’d eaten their Popsicles near earlier. They took a moment to stop laughing, and when they stopped, they looked over the ocean and realized the sun had almost finished setting. The boys turned to look at each other, and smiled. Eli sighed happily before he broke the silence.  
“You’ve got popsicle juice all over your mouth. You’re probably all sticky now.” He said, gesturing to the other boy’s face.  
“Well,” Mantis said, suddenly giving Eli a look before pinning him down, “so do you, Ellie.” He smirked. Eli blushed, but managed to roll them over so he was the one pinning Mantis down instead.  
“I guess we’ll have to fix that then, won’t we?” Eli flirted before leaning down to kiss his companion. Mantis let out a soft gasp as their lips touched, and Eli moved his arms so he wasn’t pinning his friend down anymore. Mantis reached up and wrapped his arms around Eli’s chest, pulling him down to crush their bodies together. They kissed clumsily, lips landing wrong time and again, resulting in small giggles from the boys. Finally, they got it right, and Eli hummed happily as he kissed Mantis’ soft lips. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his tongue out from between his lips and began to lick the sticky Popsicle juice off of his partner’s lips. Mantis closed his eyes and blushed, letting out small noises of intrigue as Eli cleaned him up. Mantis reached up and ran his fingers through Eli’s tangled, wind-tousled hair. Eli propped himself up on one elbow, and used his free hand to cup Mantis’ cheek as he kissed him deeper. He’d long since cleaned all the Popsicle juice off his friend’s (and his own) mouth, but he still let his tongue trail along Mantis’ lower lip.  
Slowly, Mantis returned the gesture, cherry-stained tongue moving against Eli’s own like the rolling waves of the sea below them: pushing together and then receding. Mantis wrapped his legs around Eli’s waist and pulled the other boy even closer, wanting so bad to just get him as close as possible and stay that way forever. He would stay here, lying in the sunset and kissing Eli for all eternity if he could. At last, the two broke apart for air, their flushed, sweaty faces cooling in the evening breeze. They looked into each other’s eyes with the intensity of a raging forest fire, hearts beating as one.  
“Say you love me,” Eli purred, giving Mantis a few more wet, open-mouthed kisses. “I want to hear you say it.”  
“Eli,” Mantis gasped, a shudder running through his body as he listened to the fierce intensity in his friend’s voice, “I love you.” Eli didn’t seem sated, however. The intense hunger in his eyes grew, and he kissed Mantis once again. Their tongues slid together once again, moving slowly and intimately. Mantis whimpered into Eli’s mouth and tugged on his hair, making the blonde shudder in surprise.  
“F-fuck, Mantis,” he growled, their lips brushing together as he spoke, “say it again.” Mantis took a shaky breath and sat up slightly to whisper in Eli’s ear.  
“I love you,” he sighed, pressing wet kisses on Eli’s neck, “I love you, I love you. I love you so fucking much…” He hummed, sucking hickeys all over Eli’s throat, making the boy let out a whimpering moan. He pinned Mantis down again suddenly and pulled his friend’s turtleneck collar down to expose his pale throat and collarbone.  
“G-god, Mantis, there’s this feeling in my stomach…” He murmured, leaning down to nip and suck at his partner’s neck and collarbone.  
“Me too,” the other boy confessed, blush staining his pale cheeks.  
“M-my heart is beating like crazy…”  
“Mine is too,” Mantis whispered, throwing his head back and gasping as Eli sunk his teeth into the place where his shoulder and neck met. “Fuck!” he cried quietly, digging his nails into Eli’s back. They didn’t even notice as they continued their rendezvous, but the sun had already set, and the only light left was that of the iridescent full moon sitting in the sky above the two young lovers. As they paused again for air, they heard a bell go off.  
“Oh shit!” Eli swore, “That’s curfew! Have we really been out that long?” He sat up, and Mantis followed suit in a haze of love-drunkenness and the sickly sweet taste of syrupy popsicles lingering on his tongue.  
“Eli,” he pouted, “please stay out here with me a little longer? I love kissing you…” Mantis wrapped his arms around Eli’s shoulders and pulled him in for another long, spun-out kiss laced with desire and infatuation. Eli sighed against his paramour’s lips and pulled him close one last time.  
“You know I’d love to stay here and kiss you all night, amoureux, but if they find me I’ll get the tongue-lashing of a lifetime from Miller. I have to go.” He breathed, giving Mantis a few more clumsy, needy kisses before he stood up to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” He smiled adoringly as he walked away, dashing down the steps and leaving Mantis alone. The red-haired boy sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in thought. He slipped his mask back on, and swore he could almost still feel Eli’s tongue pervading his mouth curiously. A warm, tingly sensation seemed to sit in his gut, and Mantis let his mind wander. Amoureux… Eli had called him that, but what did it mean? He used their mental link to poke around in Eli’s memory of the French language and find the word. He let out a soft gasp and widened his eyes when he found it.  
“Lover… He called me lover…” Mantis muttered, feeling his face heat up under his mask. Was that what they were? Lovers? Musing the nature of their relationship after cleaning up their picnic supplies and turning off the radio, Mantis floated up to where he usually slept (an unused room in the medical bay. He usually turned himself invisible so as not to arouse suspicion) and curled up in his bed.  
Lovers…  
That was something he could get used to. Especially if it came with more kissing sessions like today’s. As Mantis closed his eyes, he smiled at the memory of being pinned underneath Eli and kissed breathless.  
Definitely something he could get used to…


End file.
